pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Loudspeaker
Loudspeaker is the sixth plant obtained in Rock Beach in Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World, after beating Level 11A. Loudspeaker randomly shoots different types of note-shaped peas that deal different damage to a zombie. Those peas that are shot (along with their chances of being shot and the damage they inflict) are listed below: * Quaver (10 DPS, 30% chance of being shot) * Crotchet (20 DPS, 35% chance of being shot) * Minim (40 DPS, 25% chance of being shot) * Semibreve (80 DPS, 10% chance of being shot) Loudspeaker also increases the speed of adjacent plants by 50% (note that it doesn’t increase his own speed). This speed boost also does not stack, meaning that, for example, a plant placed next to two Loudspeakers will still have an additional 50% boost, not 100%. Two Loudspeakers placed next to each other, however, can boost each other's speed (doing so earns the player the Louderspeaker achievement). Origins Loudspeaker is based on, like all other pea-shooting plants, the pea plant, or Pisum sativum (scientific name). The word ‘loudspeaker’ itself refers to how Loudspeaker uses loudspeakers to play music, and the word also contains the word ‘pea’, referring to him being a pea-shooting plant. Almanac entry Loudspeaker Sun cost: 250 Recharge: Sluggish Loudspeakers shoot a variety of note-shaped peas that do different amounts of damage, and also plays music that speeds up nearby plants. Special: Increases the speed of the plants adjacent to it by 50%. Loudspeaker's music is enjoyed by all plants. Zombies, on the other hand, enjoy making fun of his name. "My name may not sound... normal..." Loudspeaker says, "But I think it's cool, and I don't care what you zombies think about it, cause it's MY name, and it'll haunt you once I show you the full power of my beats." Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Loudspeaker will shoot 18 peas, all of them being breves, which deal 160 DPS for each pea, and are shot in a rhythmic fashion. Also, for the duration of the Plant Food effect, all plants on the screen receive Loudspeaker’s +50% speed boost. Ultimate ability When fully upgraded, Loudspeaker will always shoot a breve (each dealing 160 DPS) for every four peas shot. Available stat upgrades *Base rate is 1.5 seconds. More about the upgrading system and ultimate ability here. Strategies Even with just the speed boost Loudspeaker offers, this can make him a powerful plant against the zombies if played correctly, meaning that Loudspeaker should be positioned nearer to as many plants as possible which can benefit from his speed boost (e.g. any Havocadoes placed next to a Loudspeaker can fire projectiles much faster), helping to indirectly defeat waves of zombies faster. Loudspeaker is also useful in a sense that it can sometimes shoot peas more powerful than normal ones (specifically the minim, semibreve and breve peas (the breves are only shot during Loudspeaker’s Plant Food power or when his Ultimate Ability is unlocked, however), but, however, the chance of shooting peas less powerful than normal ones, namely the quaver pea, reduces the effectiveness of Loudspeaker. Furthermore, the high sun cost of Loudspeaker is disadvantageous to the player if they are to try and use him in battle. This is especially true during the early-game, where the player will find difficulty in trying to planting him early while dealing with the first few zombies (the player can still, however, at least replace any plants planted earlier to make their overall defenses more effective). Loudspeaker’s Sluggish recharge is also disadvantageous, especially during late-game, where the player may choose to quickly place down larger numbers of this plant, but can’t due to having to wait for the seed packet to finish recharging each time it is used. Gallery Loudspeaker.png|Loudspeaker (HD) Loudspeaker's costume.png|Costume Loudspeaker's seed packet.png|Seed packet Sunflower boosted.png|Loudspeaker increasing the speed of Sunflower Idling.gif|Idling Quaver.png|Quaver projectile Crotchet.png|Crotchet projectile Minim.png|Minim projectile Semibreve.png|Semibreve projectile Breve.png|Breve projectile Click here to return to the main article for Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World. Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Sluggish Recharge Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:PvZ:LW content